We'll Be Together Soon
by coolgamer
Summary: Prequel to We'll Never Be Separated Again. Sora is having a hard time dealing with the death of his mother and stepfather as he goes through middle school, attempting to find out who he really is. With his grandparents possibly hiding secrets from him and his depression from losing the only family he has known, how can he make it through the school year?


**Here is the Sora prequel I promised, with a bit of a twist at the end!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

 **~The Beginning of A New Chapter**

Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked the air as the rain pounded outside the house. As the thunder roared loudly overhead, Sora bolted up straight, breathing hard. His wide eyes flickered to the window, scared as lightning illuminated the room. The brunette hastily got out of bed and wrenched the curtains closed, though it didn't completely stop the lightning from lighting the room up, it did help a bit.

Sora reached blindly in the dark for the drawer of his nightstand, hand moving frantically inside before closing around the cold object inside. Sora lay back down, eyes clenched shut as the rain continued to pour outside, his hands clutching the object in his hands tightly as he brought it to his chest, curling around it. Each time there was a rumble of thunder he would squeeze the object tighter, whispering to himself that everything would be alright.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds." Another rumble of thunder seemed to shake the house, Sora trembled as he whispered. "Loveless Act. 2."

As the storm raged on outside, Sora continued whispering the acts to himself as he tried to block out the storm, till sleep finally took him. His hands still clutched around his mother's old broken phone, the one thing he had kept close that had been taken from the car crash.

Hours later the storm had finally left the area, and the door the Sora's bedroom was opened quietly. An elderly woman stepped into the room quietly, leaving the door open a crack as she moved towards her grandchild. Her short brownish-red hair, swaying slightly as she knelt next to the bed.

She smiled sadly as she took in the appearance of her grandson. She pulled the blanket up around his shoulders as she noticed him shiver, her eyes moving to the phone in his grasp as she did so. Her smile dropped as she gently took it from her grandson after a bit of a struggle. She placed it back in the drawer as she had done many times before on mornings like this. Her eyes strayed from his sleeping face to the picture on the bedside table of him, his mother, stepfather and stepbrother.

She ran a hand absently through his hair as she studied the picture. It had been a year since her daughter had passed away in the unfortunate accident along with her husband. Sora had nightmares after he heard the reason for the crash, every time if stormed he'd be awake and have trouble sleeping. Denzel was still staying with Genesis' friend, Tifa, and from what Elfe had heard the boy wasn't doing any better than Sora.

They had discussed the idea of Denzel returning to live with them, but Denzel was terrified of the roads between the two cities now, because that's where he had lost not only his adopted family but his biological parents had also passed away in the mountains. The boy was now terrified of crossing the mountains, even at the idea of being with his brother again. Sora hadn't taken the rejection well when Elfe and Veld had told him that Denzel wouldn't be back anytime soon.

Elfe stroked Sora's hair as she watched the boy sadly, she wished she could offer the boy some sort of comfort, anything to help him get through this. Elfe moved from the bed after a few, leaving the room, quietly, taking one last look at her grandson before closing the door. She wasn't too worried about waking him up for school, he'd wake up on his own soon enough, better to let him get a bit more rest.

Elfe paused as she walked down the stairs, her eyes glancing at the small memorial they had set up for Cissnei and Genesis in the living room. She walked towards the pictures, a sad look on her face, she could hear her husband in the kitchen getting ready for the day. The woman stared at the picture of her daughter closely, taking in Cissnei's smiling and loving face. She still couldn't believe her baby was gone now, she had never even imagined she'd lose one of her children at such an early age. As she stared at the picture, her mind drifted back to the day of the funeral.

 _~A few weeks prior~_

 _Elfe stood next to the caskets, a frown on her face as she listened to the prayer that her daughter's close friend, Yuna spoke. Veld stood next to her, his hand grasping hers tightly as he watched Yuna speak, a smile not on her face as she looked over the people attending. Elfe tore her gaze away from the caskets for a moment to look over the crowd, see how many people would miss her daughter._

 _Mayu stood nearby, her head downcast as she listened to the prayers, Rod's arms around her shoulder as he watched the procession. Mayu's arms were clutched tightly around Serah who was crying into her mother's shoulder, Lightning just stared ahead, not shedding a tear as she felt she needed to be strong as always. Kina stood next to them, her and Balto watching the proceedings with blank faces, Elfe used to joke that Lightning had to have been Kina's child because they were so alike._

 _Her eyes moved to her grandchildren from Kina, and she frowned even more. Queen was holding onto Deuce as the two girls cried, Machina looked like he was lost and didn't know what to do. Izana had a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, his eyes not on Yuna or on the casket but on Sora, a kind gaze watching his cousin in concern._

 _Elfe forced her eyes to her last daughter, Mira and her husband Maur. Mira was crying, her head on Maur's shoulder as the man comforted her. Their son, Eight, just made small movements around the area he had occupied, not sure what to do. He was never one to stand still, and it looked like he was ready to bolt from the area._

 _Looking over a few more people, she recognized her daughter's long time friend, Terra had been able to attend. The green haired girl, was watching the procession sadly, not sure what to do as she stood there. Elfe's eyes moved over the other guests, friends of Cissnei and Genesis, a lot of the guests were friend's of Sora's though, all those that had seen Cissnei as a second mother almost._

 _Elfe turned her gaze away from them and towards her grandson, her heart aching as she watched him. He looked so lost, and unsure of what to do with himself. His eyes were staring at the casket, as if he still hadn't come to terms with his mother's death. Elfe reached a hand up to touch his shoulder, and her heart broke as he shifted a bit away from her, closing himself off from everybody for the time._

 _~Present time~_

"Elfe?"

The woman jolted a bit as she heard her husband's voice come from behind her. She turned to him and frowned as she saw the worry in his eyes. She smiled reassuringly as she walked into the kitchen, moving some strands of her hair back. She grabbed a cup of tea before sitting down across from him.

"I was lost in thought."

Veld nodded. "Of what?"

"The funeral."

Veld sighed. "Elfe-"

"Sora had a rough night again, he still isn't over it."

"It will take a while, we aren't over it either."

Elfe sighed. "You're right."

Veld watched her before clearing his throat. "I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should contact the boys? Maybe having someone new to talk to will help Sora get over this."

"We haven't had contact from them in years." Elfe pointed out with a frown.

Veld nodded. "They need to know their mother has passed, and that Sora could use their help."

"Sora probably won't take to them."

"He might though." Veld commented.

Elfe sighed. "You contact them then, once we get an answer I'll try and break it to Sora."

"Once we get an answer?"

"If the boys want nothing to do with him, I don't want to hurt him more." Elfe explained as she moved into the kitchen.

Veld watched her go before looking at the picture of Cissnei with a frown. He picked up the picture, remembering the conversation he had with her before she left with Genesis.

 _~A few weeks prior~_

 _"You're taking Denzel to Midgar?" Veld asked as he watched his daughter._

 _Cissnei nodded. "I am, we'll be back soon. Please watch Sora carefully, if he shows any signs of being sick let me know right away, and get him to the doctor."_

 _Veld chuckled. "We've dealt with sick children before. You and your sisters weren't the healthiest children."_

 _Cissnei smiled. "I know, I'm worried about his heart though, if he gets sick-"_

 _Veld placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, he's a strong boy, he will be fine."_

 _Cissnei smiled faintly as she nodded and turned back to grabbing her stuff. She paused as she glanced at something she had grabbed. Veld looked over her shoulder to see her staring at a picture of her sons with a sad smile._

 _"I plan to visit them."_

 _Veld looked at his daughter. "You do?"_

 _Cissnei nodded. "It wasn't right for me to just leave them. I've regretted it so much."_

 _Veld frowned. "That wasn't your thought, it was that woman's fault."_

 _Cissnei sighed. "I don't know where she gets the right telling me if I can see my sons or not."_

 _Veld sighed. "Rygdea's family didn't exactly get along with you."_

 _Cissnei laughed. "Didn't exactly? They loathed me, his parents were fine with me, but his siblings despised me."_

 _Veld watched her. "So you're going to ignore his sisters warning?"_

 _Cissnei looked at her father. "I'm tired of being pushed around, when Sora was young I probably wouldn't have thought of fighting to see my boys for fear they'd take Sora from me."_

 _"And now?"_

 _"Now I've realized I can't live without them in my life. I've been a horrible mother to them, and nearly losing Sora to that disease and now Denzel is sick-"_

 _"It's made you realize how important they are to you, and you'll fight to see them."_

 _Cissnei nodded. "Before Rygdea I wouldn't have let anything stop me from seeing my children, but something changed and now I need to fight for myself and for Sora."_

 _Veld watched her. "For Sora?"_

 _"I had no right keeping Sora from his siblings, he needs to know them and meet them. If they hate me, fine, I don't care. But I can't continue to keep them apart from Sora."_

 _"And if they hate him?" Veld asked._

 _Cissnei smiled. "They couldn't. Those boys care more for each other than anyone else could. Saix and Marluxia couldn't hate their little brother."_

 _Veld smiled. "Well when you get back we'll make arrangements for you to go see them."_

 _Cissnei smiled. "Thanks, dad."_

 _Genesis's voice came from downstairs calling for Cissnei to get going. Cissnei hugged her father before leaving the room. She said a goodbye to Sora and her mother before joining Genesis in the car. Veld watched them leave from the upstairs window, Genesis pulled out of the driveway after Cissnei climbed into the back with Denzel so she could comfort him. Veld smiled as he watched them go, believing that a bright future waited for them once Cissnei returned._

 _~Present Time~_

Veld was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard soft steps coming down the stairs, he smiled before turning to his youngest grandchild. The brunette pausing as he saw his grandfather standing at the little memorial.

"Your grandmother is making breakfast, shall we join her?"

Sora nodded, not really replying to his grandfather as he headed for the kitchen. Veld sighed as he watched his grandson go, they had a long way to go still. He put the smile back onto his face as he followed after the young man.

 _~Nevermore Academy~_

Vanitas sighed as he walked through the halls, ignoring most the other students around him as he headed for class. Most of the students got out of his way as he walked past them, watching the raven carefully. Vanitas entered his classroom quietly, and didn't bother looking at anybody as he made his way to his desk. He had just dropped into his seat when he heard the footsteps of a classmate approach him.

Vanitas sighed in annoyance, already knowing what this would be about. He looked up to see a young girl, her black hair tied into loose braids that hung over her shoulders, glaring at him. Vanitas stared at her blankly, annoyed that she had bothered him again, she hadn't left him alone all week.

"What?"

"You're still required by the school to join an after school activity."

"My uncles-"

"I don't care what your uncles want. Your cousin is in the student council, so obviously they don't find the idea of extracurricular activities to be a bad thing."

"I don't want to be in the student council and that is the only thing they will accept. So therefore I shouldn't be required to join."

The girl frowned at him. "Then you won't mind working on the library committee."

Vanitas stared at her. "What?"

"Well your cousin seemed dissatisfied with your lack of activities and instead of having me contact your uncles he asked me to sign you up for that."

Vanitas glared. "Will you butt out of my life, both of you? I can do whatever the hell I want."

The girl glared at him. "Starting today you are on the committee, better show up or you will lose points. If you lose enough the teachers will begin talking to you about your performance and your uncles will be contacted as well."

"Fine, will you leave me alone now?"

"Chuami! Class is starting!" A boy called from the front.

"Be right there!" The girl, Chuami, said before turning back to Vanitas. "Remember Vanitas, library committee."

Vanitas scowled as he watched her head to the front of class for roll call. He was annoyed with his cousin and the class representative now even more then he was before. He glared out the window, there went his evenings now. Class began after roll call and Vanitas ignored the teacher and his classmates as he continued to glare out the window. He hated this school and his life with his uncles.

 **~End ch.1~**

 **Originally I was just going to have this be Sora's prequel and then I thought I'd include Vanitas for a bit more of an impact. The chapters will probably be split between Sora and Vanitas, with the occasional chapter being dedicated entirely to one of the twins.**

 **Sora attends a normal middle school on Destiny Islands while Vanitas attends an academy in the World That Never Was.**

 **So new characters introduced:**

 **Yuna hasn't been introduced yet, but she was a friend of Cissnei's after she moved to Destiny Islands after the divorce. Yuna and Tidus' son, Noel is Sora's best friend. Noel will be a prominent part in this story as well as the latest sequel.**

 **Queen, Deuce, Machina, Izana and Eight are all from Final Fantasy Type-0. I made them Sora's cousins because his mother's side was mostly made of Turks so I made his cousins be in a similar profession set up. They'll be making appearances in the latest sequel as well.**

 **Terra is introduced in Cissnei and Rygdea's prequel, but for those who haven't read that yet I'll introduce her here. She is Cissnei's best friend, and has known her for a long time. In fact Cissnei named one of her children after Terra, I'm pretty sure it's obvious who she named after Terra.**

 **Chuami is a character from a short audio drama for Final Fantasy X that claims to be Auron's daughter when she meets Tidus and Yuna. I chose her because I had already used a lot of characters and I felt her head strong and opinionated personality would be a good combination with Vanitas who at this point would be very angry and hate people.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I've been picking at it for weeks now trying to get the right combination for the twins and their families. Till next time!**


End file.
